


I Don't Like Vanilla Either

by CasWearsHoodies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fucking Machines, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spanking, They take things slow, Toys, Vanilla Kink, Vibrators, at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasWearsHoodies/pseuds/CasWearsHoodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet at their local church that they respectively go to most Sundays, and they end up going out for dinner. Its a few weeks before they start having sex. Both of them find the sex nice, if not a little boring seeing as it is just regular vanilla sex, but they assume the other is into keeping it sweet and vanilla.</p><p>Until one day Dean opens Castiel's closet and finds a surprise.</p><p>This was a prompt I found on chubdean's Tumblr and it called to me so I decided to write it! I hope you enjoy it. </p><p>Link to original <a href="http://chubdean.tumblr.com/post/75421851475/human-au-where-dean-and-cas-meet-at-their-local">prompt post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mystery of the Blue-Eyes

If you would've asked Dean a few years ago if he'd be at a church at 9 a.m. on a Sunday morning every week, he would've laughed in your face.

Now, though, its a different story.

Sam, being the overbearing brother that he is, decided that Dean didn't have enough of the good Lord in his life. He could see that. Gambling and excessive drinking aren't exactly heavenly practices. So, after Sam cornered Dean, guilted him, and even sprinkled in some puppy eyes, he finally agreed to go to one sermon.

That was a few years ago, and much to Dean’s surprise, that sermon changed him. The message wasn’t anything fancy, but again Dean didn’t need that. He just finally realized that how he was acting was affecting others, that his decisions had consequences that affected Sam too. He just needed something to show him that. More importantly, he just needed something to believe in.

Dean was shaken back to the present when his brother jostled him.

“Dean quit spacing out,” Sam said quietly, nudging him in the pew where they sat. Dean shook his head and looked up to the podium where Pastor Benny was halfway through the sermon he was delivering. This was about the time Sam had to give him a nudge to keep paying attention to what Benny was saying. Dean ended up having to stay late at the garage last night, so he was a little more tired than usual, and his attention span was basically shot.

He tried to focus on Benny once again. He was telling the tale of King Solomon, which Dean had already known.

_I guess today’s going to be a lackluster sermon then._

He had nothing against the story. In fact, he thought it was one of the cooler ones. The fact that someone was crazy enough to agree to cutting a baby in half blew his mind.

He blew out a breath and glanced around the church for something to keep his mind preoccupied for the next thirty minutes.

Eventually, after staring at the stained glass window of Gabriel for what felt like three hours, he found something more interesting. Or rather, someone. Definitely a someone who was new to town. Everybody knows everybody in Lawrence, and this guy was somebody Dean wanted to know.

Usually, Dean wouldn’t even bother to think about hitting on anyone from this church, but looking at the dark haired man a few pews in front of him had him reconsidering. Given, Dean could only see part of his head, but Dean was a sucker for the bedhead look. And based off of his nice-looking blue sweater, Dean could tell that he was well dressed. Those were two positive points in Dean’s book.

The man, who Dean was now positive that he had never seen before, was sitting on the opposite end of the pew as him, and it gave him a profile of the man’s face. It wasn’t much for Dean to go off of as far as looks, but it did pass some time for Dean to imagine what the mystery man looked like. He figured brown eyes to go with his dark hair, average features, and some stubble.

Evidently, the man could feel Dean’s eyes on him, and he turned to look at who had been staring at him for the past twenty minutes. When Dean saw the man turn, he knew he should have looked away, but he couldn’t. He locked on to the man’s eyes, a piercing blue ( _Damn was I wrong about those eyes_ ), and maintained eye contact. Dean only got a short glimpse though. The man, obviously startled, turned around to face Benny again, probably hoping the strange man behind him would leave him alone. Dean didn’t even get a chance to check if his guesses on appearance were close to right.

In the timespan after all of that happened, Pastor Benny had ended his sermon and asked everyone to bow their heads in prayer. Sam nudged him once again and Dean finally closed his eyes.

Pastor Benny looked like an intimidating man in appearance with his tree trunk of a body and broad shoulders, but he was, as Dean would call him, a ‘big teddy bear.’ Benny was a great and fair pastor to the small town of Lawrence. He ran the church with a few volunteers that were in charge of some meetings once or twice during the week. Dean respected him for that, and made it a point to befriend him. Benny’s southern-style hospitality made him friendly enough, so he and Dean had found themselves as close as brothers.

That’s probably why Benny had decided to ask Dean to temporarily lead the meetings for newcomers of the church.

“Brother, please,” Benny pleaded. “Balthazar has to leave for a few months on business. I reckon you’re the best for the job. Everybody at this church likes you, and any newcomers would too.”

“Benny, I don’t know,” Dean replied. But he did know. He really didn’t want to. It was a meeting every two weeks on Tuesdays. Not only was it an extra day at the church, but it was unfortunately on the only day of the week Dean had off. He couldn’t use work as an excuse. And Benny knew that. Dean tried to make his leave from Benny. Maybe if he hurried he could find that one stranger...

Benny scrubbed his hand down his beard in a frustrated manner and grabbed Dean’s shoulder as he turned, “Come on, man. You would have to be there six times in the next few months, for only about two hours. Then Balthazar will be back. You just have to talk to them, brother. Answer questions. Show ‘em around the church.”

Dean ran his hand through his hair. _Do the right thing_ , he told himself. He grimaced and turned to Benny, “Fine. I’ll be here Tuesday.”

Benny grinned and shook Dean’s hand, “Thanks, Dean. I owe ya one, brother.”

Dean smiled, “I’ll hold you to that.”

*****

As it turned out, he might owe Benny.

Lately, the church had been gaining a steady influx of new patrons. Lawrence was a small town. People either lived here full time, or just stayed a few years for this reason or that and then left. Its just how it was.

So, Benny thought it good for the church to have a program to welcome those who just blew in. Usually the church had a great turn out every two weeks with about nine or ten people coming in to fill the seats of those who just left town. To Dean’s good fortune, there was just one this week.

_Looks like my lucky day_ , he thought with no sarcasm at all. Maybe he could redeem himself for being a creep on Sunday.

The one man who showed up to the meeting was the same stranger with blue eyes from Benny’s last sermon. Staring at the back of the man’s head for twenty minutes the other day made it easy for Dean to recognize him, as creepy as that was.

He was as tall as Dean, maybe an inch or two shorter, which he hadn’t been able to tell while he was sitting in the pews on Sunday. He still had a just rolled out of bed look with his dark hair, and his body had an athletic build to it. He was facing away from Dean in the chapel, studying the stained glass window of the archangel Gabriel resting behind Benny’s podium. Dean could see his back muscles through his t-shirt when he lifted his arms to crosses them over his chest.

Dean sauntered his way down the aisle to Blue-Eyes at the front of the chapel who was still studying the stained glass with intense scrutiny, a hand rubbing his chin as if in deep thought.

“I don’t think Gabriel would be as mischievous as this window makes him look,” Dean broke the silence, causing the man to startle out of his contemplation. He turned to Dean and looked at him like he was perplexing. Dean thought it a shame such a pretty face should be scrunched like that. It made his eyes harder to see, and Dean thought that was just a crime. Blue-Eyes had some stubble along his sharp jaw, much like Dean’s guess, but that’s about the only thing Dean got right. This man definitely didn’t have average features. If anything, they were stunning, and Dean could only think one thing when he looked at the guy: _sexgod_.

“I agree,” Blue-Eyes finally said after studying Dean’s face for a moment.

Dean startled. He thought the man had read his mind about the sexgod comment. That is until he realized the man was talking about Gabriel. His voice was deeper than Dean expected, but Dean definitely wasn’t complaining. When he continued to stare but said nothing else, Dean extended his hand, “I’m Dean Winchester. On behalf of the Lawrence Church of Christ, welcome, to here and the town. I hope its been friendly. So I see Benny told you about newcomer meetings.”

Blue-Eyes stared a bit longer and then finally smiled, like he found something pleasing and grasped Dean’s extended hand, shaking it firmly, “Thank you. It really has. And yes he did.” He paused to look around, “Although I was told it was a group gathering. Anyway, I am Castiel Novak.”

Dean smiled and retracted his hand from Castiel’s grip. He must not have realized it was Dean staring at him the other day. And now he had a name to that face. Blue-Eyes wasn’t doing him much justice, “It usually is. You just chose an off week to come to Lawrence I suppose. So, are you named after the angel Cassiel?”

Castiel gave a short laugh and grinned, showing some of his gums, “The very same, though you're the first to mention it."

"Well I'm happy to be your first," Dean said before thinking. "I mean about your name! Not saying that you're not a virgin. Not that you look like you get around either!"

Dean tried to backpedal with apologies uselessly until Castiel started laughing, "Dean, you're fine."

Dean grinned dazedly, mesmerized by Castiel’s gummy laugh. Then and there, Dean made it his life goal to make Castiel laugh as much as he could tonight.

From there, the conversation came without embarrassment easily. They walked around the church while they conversed about everything from Dean’s job at the garage to Castiel’s job at the new library that was just built. They even talked about their embarrassing childhood stories as well as their technique of dessert making.

A few hours later, they found themselves sitting in the lounge beside Benny’s office after they had no where left to walk in the church. The lounge was really only used for Sunday school teachers to get away from the children once and while, but Dean and Cas were the only people crazy enough here at 9 pm on a Tuesday. They sat at the small table in the middle of the room, nursing some hot chocolates that Dean had microwaved them.

“I’ve read the Bible,” Cas, as Dean nicknamed him, said. How the conversation got to this, Dean had no idea. “And there’s just so much contradiction. I personally feel as though God doesn’t mind man laying with man.”

“I haven’t read the Bible,” Dean admits. “But I feel like God just wants people to be good individuals. I can’t really see the Almighty damning someone to Hell for loving. What do I know, though.”

Cas grinned at Dean as though he had just said he was God himself. “I agree,” he simply said.

Dean smiled back at Cas, and glanced at the clock behind his head, “Whoa! It’s that late already? I’m sorry. I probably didn’t answer any of your questions about the church and we’ve been here for three hours. We’re a great service, I swear. Not as off-topic as me.”

Cas chuckled and looked down for a moment nervously before meeting Dean’s eyes, “Its fine, though if you want to make it up to me, how about dinner Saturday night?” Dean stared at Cas in awe. He wasn’t used to being asked, and he was surprised at Cas being so forward. Garth owed him a shift switch anyway.

Dean composed himself, gave a half smirk, laying on the Winchester charm nice and thick, and said, “I’ll pick you up at seven.”

It didn’t have the desired effect of making Cas swoon, but it made him laugh, and that was good enough for Dean.


	2. The First Date

Dean walked out of Bobby's garage on Saturday with a spring in his step. He wasn’t suppose to get off for another hour, but Bobby told him that he was scaring off the customers by being too happy. Really though, it was because Dean’s chipper whistling was getting on his nerves. So, instead of getting off at six, Dean was a free man at five.

Dean was grateful for the extra hour to get ready. Against what Sam ever said, Dean definitely doesn’t primp. But if he decides to spend extra time on his hair to make it perfect or to make sure that his outfit is laying just right, so what?

He gave himself a good once over in his mirror. He decided to go with his green henley and the nicest pair of jeans he owned. He was proud of himself. There weren't any holes or anything. Pleased with himself, he left for Cas' place.

Dean pulled up to the address Cas had written down for him, one of the nicest apartment complexes of Lawrence, in his Impala. To say he was nervous was an understatement. This part of town wasn’t cheap to live in, so obviously Castiel had to have some money. What if he realized Dean wasn’t up to his standards? That a rugged mechanic wasn't high class like Dean knew Cas deserved.

He took a deep breath and pushed himself out of the Impala, making his way up to the building. It had a lobby for Christ’s sake. How could Dean compete with a lobby? He climbed the stairs to the second floor, making his way down the hall, and glancing down at the piece of paper to make sure he had the room number right. He brushed his shirt down flat and knocked on the door.

He was hoping he’d have a second to calm his nerves, but that hope was dashed when Cas immediately opened the door. Dean smiled. _He must've been waiting at the door._

Castiel smiled brightly at Dean, “Hello, Dean. Are we ready to depart?”

Dean nodded awkwardly, giving Cas a subtle once over. He looked as every bit as good as Dean remembered, and it relieved him that he didn’t dress to the nines. Dean wouldn’t have even compared to Cas. The tan button-down and light jeans already put Dean to shame.

They made their way down to Dean’s car, which Cas admired and he let Dean know as much. His words filled Dean with pride. He was relieved as well. _Baby comes first. Though she’s got some healthy competition_.

They pulled up to one of the most expensive restaurants in Lawrence. It wasn’t Dean’s first choice, nor his wallet’s, but based off of Castiel’s living environment, this is what he figured Cas would like.

What he didn’t figure was for Cas to scrunch up his face in a confused feature, “You enjoy this restaurant?”

Dean shrugged, “Never been. But I figured you like it.”

Cas chuckled and shook his head, “God, no. I hate places like this. Too small of portions for much money? I quite honestly think its ridiculous.”

Dean stared at Cas in awe before a grin broke his expression. He laughed and put the Impala back in drive, “Then we’ll go somewhere we’ll both like.”

*****

Any notion of Cas being a person of class was dashed when their burgers at The Roadhouse were delivered in front of them. At least when he was eating anyway. He took a huge bite of his burger and moaned, which Dean made Dean mutter _I’m not jealous of a sandwich_ over and over in his head.

Around another mouthful of food, Cas mumbled something that sounded like, “-Right. Best burgers in town.”

Dean laughed, which caused Cas to look up from his burger and blush. He swallowed his mouthful of food and grabbed his napkin to wipe his mouth, “My apologies. I’m probably being strange.”

Dean smiled at him and simply said, “I like strange.”

They ate in mostly silence after that, though it wasn’t awkward. It was surprisingly comfortable. So once they both put a large dent in their meals, Dean decided to ask Cas a question that’s been bugging him, “So I gotta ask. What job did you have before this that you can afford an apartment like that? That complex isn't exactly a cheap place.”

Cas looked down at his plate and pushed some leftover fries around before looking back up and answering nonchalantly, “My parents are very wealthy. They owned a printing business in New York, which they sold for roughly 25 million dollars a few months ago,” Dean gaped at the price before Castiel continued. “They wanted me to continue to work at the business, which I hated to be honest. When I told them as much, they gave me a large sum of money to go away from New York and 'see if I could find anything better.' And now here I am.”

Dean winced. _Way to make this awkward, Winchester_ , “I‘m sorry, Cas.”

Cas just smiled, no trace of sadness in his voice when he said, “Don’t worry. I’m not very upset anymore. We never were close. I had a tight upbringing by a nanny, so I grew apathetic to them over time. But enough of this boring subject. So do you have any siblings?”

Dean laughed at the generic first date topic, but he loved talking about his brother, “Yeah, a little brother named Sammy. I kinda raised him since both of our folks died, but he was never a burden, no way. He’s a genius, man. How he ever got so smart, I’ll never know. But he works at the law firm here in Lawrence. No doubt he'll be the head lawyer one day.” Dean looked down at his plate smiled wistfully. His brother was his pride and joy after all, and he loved bragging about his accomplishments.

“Is that the man who sat beside you in church the other day when you were staring at me?” Cas asked smugly.

Dean cringed and looked up, “So you remember that, huh?”

Cas chuckled, “Yes. It made me uncomfortable to be honest. I definitely didn’t believe we’d be on a date right now.”

“I’m really sorry about that. Church doesn’t usually bore me. I've just heard the story Benny was telling that morning multiple times already.”

“Well it is a classic,” Cas said wistfully. “But I’m just glad you’re not a stalker or anything.”

Dean laughed and gave a Castiel a smile that reached his eyes, gaining one from Cas in return.

Man, did Dean love that smile.

*****

The drive back to Castiel’s apartment was lax. Dean didn’t expect anything more than a simple goodbye from Cas, but there's always that chance with every date that it’ll lead to more.

Dean pulled in front of Cas’s complex and looked over at him, smiling slightly, “Here we are.”

Cas just leaned over quick and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek, “Thank you, Dean.” He gave him a thoughtful smile and stared a bit. When nothing happened, his smile faltered and he climbed out of the Impala and went into the lobby.

Dean didn’t exactly feel disappointed, but he was a little let down. No, not about no sex or anything. No, Dean expected no sex. He was let down because Cas didn’t say anything to indicate a second date. Dean thought everything went really well. _Maybe bringing up his parents basically disowning him._

Dean was an idiot.

And at the moment, he was a sexually frustrated idiot.

Memories of Cas moaning around his sandwich had more of an effect on Dean than he thought. He drove home to his place on the other side of town, palming his dick through his pants most of the way.

When he made it back to his apartment, he went straight to his room and pulled out the black box from underneath his bed.

See, Dean had a secret. His sex life was pretty damn kinky. Sure, simple sex was alright once and a while, but what Dean really liked was to be tied to a bed and be spanked until his ass was raw. He liked to be the one doing the spanking as well. Basically, Dean’s favorite kind of sex was the kind of the rough variety.

Sure, he’s had other partners that liked to do this stuff, but none of them were long lasting. But honestly, it was hard for Dean to find someone who shared his kinks.

After he undressed and rubbed his swollen erection a bit, Dean grabbed his bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured a healthy dose on his cock, slicking himself up. He kneeled on the bed as he covered his fingers and began to work himself open, starting with two whole fingers at once. The burning sensation made Dean moan and roll his hips back into his hand. As he fucked himself on his fingers, after adding a third, he grabbed his favorite vibrator with a suction cupped end from his little black box.

He left his fully erect cock unattended as he began to slick the vibrator. Once finished, he turned it on its highest setting and placed it on his headboard. Dean pulled his fingers out of his already well-fucked entrance and lined it up to the vibrator. The vibrations against his rim were overstimulating, making it impossible to hold back the groan that escaped him. Dean almost came right there, but he willed himself to hold out for the good stuff. He pushed his hips back against the vibrator, making it slip in and against his prostate easily.

Dean gasped and backed his hips up until he was fully seated on the vibrator, gripping the base of his cock, then falling forward afterward until his hips were the only thing still up. Slowly, he drug himself off the vibrator slightly and then back again, giving a shallow thrust, impaling himself on the toy. Dean moaned wantonly into the sheet against the side of his face, once again giving his cock a slow jerk. He could feel the vibrations go straight into his prostate, and moaned again, gripping the sheet with his free hand. He set a steady rhythm of fucking and grinding the vibrator violently, and already he could feel his orgasm burning low in the pit of his stomach. He gave a few more hard thrusts and came all over the sheets beneath him.

He fell off of the toy and onto the sheets, almost landing in the mess he created. After a few minutes in the afterglow, he got off and cleaned the vibrator, then proceeded to limp to the shower. _Maybe going rough was a bad idea. Those hard wood pews are gonna kill me tomorrow._

While he was in the shower washing away the semen, Dean contemplated whether Cas would be into some of the things are. He shook his head laughing to himself. No. He wouldn’t. Not Cas. And it wouldn’t matter anyway. He probably just blew his chances with him.

Little did Dean know, Cas was laying on his back in his king sized bed at his own apartment, having his own fun with a neon dildo. After his orgasm, he laid in bed trying to figure out why Dean hadn't asked him out again.

*****

The next day at church, Dean walked into the chapel with Sam in tow. They both took their seats in one of the middle pews, and Dean was right; those chairs were a pain in his ass. And not in the sexy way. Thank god his limp was gone at least. He really didn’t want to explain his limp to Sam.

Dean was about to turn to talk to Sam when Castiel appeared in his peripheral vision. And walking down the pew aisle to sit right beside him.

“Hello, Dean,” he said, taking the seat next to Dean. “And I assume you’re Sam?” he asked, extending his hand to the younger brother.

“You must be Castiel. Dean wouldn’t shut up about you last week,” Sam replied, shaking Castiel’s hand and giving Dean an evil-sibling look, which Dean was returning with a warning glare.

Cas smiled sheepishly at Dean, “Good to hear. So Dean,” he lowered his voice slightly. “When’s the next date? Assuming there’s another. I know you didn't say anything last night, but I'd like another...” He trailed off looking up at Dean through his lashes like he was uncertain, a blush tinting his face. 

Dean gaped. There he was; wrong about Cas again.

Dean was still an idiot.


	3. The Almost First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super super sorry this took so long. I had a really rough writer's block. I'm going to try and finish this story within two weeks. The next two chapters are where the Explicit rating comes in. Though no kinky sex just yet! Sorry~

Dean was still a little pissed that he was on the church's welcoming committee. Honestly, he should have seen this coming when he became friends with the pastor himself. It didn't escape Dean's attention that all of Benny's friends ran some sort of church function at one point or another. Plus, Balthazar seemed to go on these ‘business trips’ at least three times a year.

And with the weather turning colder, the shop has tripled in its amount of clients, all people wanting their winter tires as soon as possible. Everyone at Bobby's was feeling the pressure, and the stress was getting to Dean.

The only thing that seemed slightly like a silver lining was the promise of a movie date at the end of the week with Castiel. That fact had him thinking that maybe he could just survive this week after all.

How pathetic could he get? He met Cas only one week ago today and he was already this far gone over him.

Dean strolled into the chapel, putting on a friendly face to greet this Tuesday’s turnout. He was a little miffed about having to leave his apartment after spending his day off both catching up on Dr. Sexy and playing out some of his vivid fantasies -some of which would cause a seasoned prostitute to blush- that included a certain blue-eyed man, but what could he do? After he spent his entire day masturbating, he needed to spend some time in a religious setting.

This time it was a bit more crowded. Ten people stood examining the chapel, making small talk, and sitting in the pews. Then he saw Cas. He’d know the back of that head anywhere. Just like that, Dean felt some of the bitterness leave him.

“Hey, what’re you doing here?” Dean asked Cas, walking up to the pew where he was seated. It’s not like he didn't want to see him, but Dean had just spent most of his afternoon fantasizing about the guy. Church isn't the most appropriate place to get a hard on.

“I thought the meeting was informational for new prospects of the church?” Cas asked, suddenly standing up and looking around as if he were sticking out. He started to grab his belongings.

“No, no, no,” Dean protested to soothe him and make him set his jacket down. “I just was surprised to see you. Maybe you’ll actually learn something this time.”

Cas smiled pleasantly at Dean as he proceeded to go to the head of the chapel, clapping once to gain everyone’s attention, “Alright everyone. Let’s get this show on the road.”

After all eyes were on him, Dean chanced a glance at Cas and was caught off guard. Castiel didn't realize he was doing it, but he was absentmindedly stroking the cylindrical railing of the pew he was standing beside.

_So much for not getting a hard on in church_. Dean could already feel his blood rushing south.

He swallowed, “Um, okay. So I’m Dean Winchester. Let’s start with a tour. Yeah.”

He walked past the group and once he faced away, he adjusted himself, the others walking behind him.

It didn't get any easier after that. No matter what Cas did during the tour, Dean saw it as pure seduction. Every time he turned to tell the newcomers a story about the church's history, he was their being as sexy as ever. Apparently, Cas was very hands on when it came to an official tour of the church. He kept stroking and caressing everything from railways to artwork, making Dean wish it was him being stroked instead of the Virgin Mary statue. And how awkward was that?

Whichever church volunteer decided to leave cupcakes for the newbies was just cruel. Cas managed to get icing all over his fingers, which he then proceeded to lick off one by one. Dean almost came in his pants right there, but he just couldn't keep his eyes off Cas.

If anyone noticed Dean’s raging boner, they thankfully didn’t say anything. Benny said to be friendly, but there’s a limit. The meeting ended after Dean answered any questions they had regarding church services. To say he was relieved was an understatement. His dick was starting to chafe.

He was saying goodnight to one of the new people when he heard a man clearing his throat behind him. He turned to greet Cas, “How’d I do?”

“Very well,” Castiel said smirking.

Dean leered at him, “Like what you see then?”

The double meaning was not lost on the other man, judging by the way he looked Dean up and down, “Very much so.”

*****

Dean laughed wholeheartedly after he sat his beer down, “So wait, you’re telling me Gabe had chocolate all over his hands and he just ran up and grabbed the nanny’s skirt?”

Cas chuckled after finishing his story, “My brother was quite the rambunctious child.”

“I’ll say. Sammy never did anything fun like that.” They decided to go for a drink across town in Cas’ car. Cas, being the ever responsible adult he is, only nursed one beer while Dean was just about to sit down his second. He had to drive Dean home after all. Normally, he would mock Cas for being so conscientious as he would Sam, but its different with Castiel. It just filled him with a strange sense of pride instead.

“So Dean,” Cas started, taking a swig of his drink and changing the topic. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” he said, bringing his beer to his mouth to finish it off.

“Do you normally get erections when give tours of your church?”

Dean sputtered at the bluntness of the question while Cas grinned devilishly, “You knew!”

Castiel grinned wider and raised an eyebrow.

“You were doing it on purpose!” Dean exclaimed with the sudden realization. Cas just laughed as Dean’s face turned beat red, flushing with the embarrassment as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Cas decided to take pity on him, “Don’t worry, Dean. I didn’t mind.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, looking down, “Sorry anyway.”

“Don’t be," Cas insisted. "I liked it.”

The intensity of which Cas said it surprised both of them. They looked at each other for a long moment before Cas glanced away, turning a shade of red himself.

“Do you want to have a drink at my place?” Dean’s mouth asked before his brain knew what was happening.

Cas glanced back at him, his eyes darkening from their normal blue, “Let’s go.”

They arrived at Dean’s safely, surprising to Dean. Cas’ rustbucket looked as if it would break down at any moment. Dean would have to give him a piece of his mind. But in a different setting. On the way to Dean's, they kept giving each other sidelong glances, trying to be subtle about checking them out. Dean tried not to assume he’d be getting laid tonight, but having a drink at someone’s place was a huge green light. After spending all day dreaming about it, it'd be nice to finally act upon it.

Dean led him into his second floor apartment, giving him the grand tour of the small area. It wasn’t much, but he didn’t need much. Sammy lived on his own now, so Dean downsized his living space. He ended his tour with his bedroom, which thankfully was clean, minus the small pile of laundry in the corner and mess of DVDs in front of his entertainment center. This was the only room in his apartment that he splurged; a large screen tv mounted to the wall and a plush king-sized bed in the middle of the decent sized room. Dean was silently thanking whatever force convinced him to make his bed for a change.

“So here’s where I rest my pretty little head,” he said, trying to sound a lot more cocky than he felt. Inside, his stomach was going haywire.

_Calm down, Dean. You’re an adult, so quit acting like a teen-_

Dean’s inner pep talk was cut short as Cas dragged him inside his room and slammed him hard against the wall, pinning his wrists above his head. Cas looked as though he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself and fixed his eyes on Dean before looking down at his mouth, then back up, silently asking permission.

Now how could Dean deny those blue eyes drowned in lust?

He surged forward, capturing Cas' mouth in a chaste kiss. At least it started out that way. Cas coaxed his tongue into Dean's mouth, pulling a groan from his throat, and all pretense of innocent exploration was gone.

Dean bit Cas' bottom lip -not as roughly as he liked- and grinned at the whimper that Cas omitted. Dean shrugged his wrists out of the other man's grasp and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him uncomfortably close as their noses smashed together. Cas didn't seem to mind the increased intensity. He grabbed the outside of Dean's thighs, signaling him to jump and wrap his legs around his waist, which promptly did, causing both of them to moan into each other as their erections rubbed tightly between them.

Dean thrusted his hips once to test his balance, gasping at the fabric rubbing against his erection. He pulled Cas in impossibly closer, bringing his arm up to where his forearm rested against the back of Castiel's head and his hand landed at the top, grabbing a loose handful of the eternal sex hair. Cas took this moment to kiss down Dean's jaw and throat, leaving red marks in his wake from where he used teeth. He slid his hands higher so that they were resting where Dean's ass began to swell, grasping it tightly.

Dean was barely able to make the words, "Bed behind you," and when he went ignored as Cas continued his oral onslaught, he took matters into his own hands. He thrust forward powerfully, causing Cas to lose his balance and cling to Dean's ass as he fell back.

Dean was certain this was supposed to make Cas fall back onto his bed a few feet away, but he stumbled over an object in his path and had them both falling to the floor instead.

"Oh shit!" Dean exclaimed, scrambling of the floor to shove his giant black box of sex toys that Cas tripped over back under his bed before the other man could regain himself. He must have forgot to put it away after his masturbation marathon earlier.

"What is it?" Cas asked as he sat up and leaned against the side of Dean's mattress.

Dean regained himself, crisis averted, and sat beside Cas shoulder to shoulder on the floor, slapping on a smirk, "I'm just so impressed at how graceful you are."

Cas looked over at him puzzled, but after a while he started laughing, causing a chain reaction from Dean. He grabbed Cas' hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb, watching as he did so.

Cas looked at the other man with such affection it was like they've known each other for years, "Do you just want to watch a movie?"

Dean smiled and nodded, pulling himself and the dark haired man up. The moment was effectively ruined, and Dean didn't think now was a good time to tell the man he had only went out with twice about his huge list of kinks. Not everyone was like Dean; religious in public and a freak in the sheets. While Castiel looked like walking sex, Dean knew he was a god fearing man. There was no way the mechanic's sexual preferences wouldn't send him running. He already lucked out with Cas being gay.

So instead of a nice romp in the sheets that Dean was expecting, he got a nice cuddle session instead.

Dean was half-laying on the bed with Cas curled into him, resting his head on Dean's chest and his hand on the side of his throat, stroking absently. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel, his hand landing on top of his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to smooth it down from where he messed it up earlier.

They laid back, watching an old Bond film Cas had never seen, which in Dean's mind was a crime. He knew Cas was getting tired when he stopped questioning the movie, and it wasn't long afterward that he was snoring lightly against Dean's chest.

It made him smile.

_Domestic or not, this is something I could get used to._

*****

Dean woke the next morning with a crick in his neck and, much to his displeasure, a cold bed. He just couldn't understand why Castiel is being hot and cold with him. He thought last night went great.

He was brought out of his half awake brooding when he felt something against his hand. He looked down at said item to see a folded piece of paper labeled 'Dean.'

He lifted the small piece of stationery to his face and read,

 

_'My apologies for leaving, Dean._

_The library called me in early for organizational purposes. Have a pleasant time at work today._

_I look forward to seeing you Saturday._

_~ Castiel'_

 

Dean smiled as he traced Cas' elegant handwriting. He looked forward to it, too.


	4. The Average First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have been dating for a few months when they decide to have a night in. Things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so sorry with the lack of updates. I've been stressed lately, so I think that I'm only gonna have two more chapters after this. Don't worry, I'm writing a kink chapter. Its gonna be the next chapter, and then a medium sized epilogue with more sex. Hooray! Again, sorry for the lack of updating. I'll discipline myself to bump out the last chapters.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that they actually started calling each other their significant other. Cas wanted things to go slow, and if Dean was honestly with himself, so did he. It didn’t need labels anyway. Its been years since he’s had a real relationship, and from what Castiel had said, the same went for him. They went on dates every weekend, and it usually ended with Dean taking Castiel or vice versa to their apartments on opposite sides of town for a late night make out, but nothing more. And whenever they went to Dean's, he made sure that his box was well hidden. He definitely didn’t need a repeat.

So the first time they changed procedure was amazing, to say the least.

It started out like a normal date night, but Dean just didn't feel like going out.. It’d been a hard week at the garage and he ended up having to work overtime on Tuesday since he was done leading the meetings. He couldn’t really find the motivation to get ready for his date, and he hoped Cas wouldn’t be too angry about staying in.

Said man arrived to pick Dean up for their movie night, but when he answered the door, Dean wasn’t dressed to go anywhere. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with some loose fitting sweats, which is what he deemed as his relaxing wear. The only time Cas had seen him wear it was when he had a stomach bug for a few days. If Castiel could survive his bad mood through that, he could survive anything his boyfriend threw at him.

“You’re not sick, are you?” Castiel questioned, looking Dean up and down with a quick glance before looking at his face.

The younger man smiled, “No, I just figured that we could stay in tonight. Maybe we could just watch a movie on Netflix?”

Cas grinned in surprise. He quickly assented and kicked off his shoes, following his partner into his place.

Cas had been here before, sure, but never on date night this early, and it made the entire place seem different to Dean. Usually they grope each other as they go straight to his room, so to actually stand in his apartment without a tongue down Cas' throat was strange. In a good way.

Cas went to the living room where Dean told him to make himself comfortable while he went into the kitchen. He watched through the door as Cas sat on the couch and proceeded to go to Netflix, while he himself rummaged around the cupboards. He knew he had a cheap bottle of wine somewhere from when Sam threw him a house warming party. Usually he’d just pull out a beer, but he always strived for the finest with Cas. Even if the finest was cheap red wine.

“So what do you wanna watch?” Dean asked out to the living room. He found the bottle and was now on the hunt for his nice wine glasses. He stumbled a bit when he reached up to the top of the shelf and ended up knocking half of his kitchen appliances over. He hoped that it had escaped Cas’ notice, but when he looked out into the living room, the dark-haired man was smiling. _Smooth Dean_.

Cas chuckled as Dean returned to the room with two glasses that he finally managed to retrieve and a bottle of wine, flicking through the lists, “I don’t know. You pick whatever you like.” He handed the remote to Dean after he poured two glasses of wine and passed one to his partner. They then sat on the couch with a few inches in between them.

Dean clicked on some random film he was on and pretended to act like he wasn’t disappointed that there was space separating him and Cas. He covered his scowl with a drink from his glass. It wasn’t that Dean was overly affectionate or anything, but holding hands in a movie theater was just about as far as physical affection got between him and Cas besides their heated make out sessions. He’d never admit it out loud, but sometimes it was nice to hold someone.

Those thoughts immediately left him once the opening credits played. Castiel pulled his legs up to the side of him and adjusted himself so that he was leaning right against Dean. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Castiel, drawing him in closer. He then nuzzled into Dean’s side as they got comfortable and watched the movie.

Unfortunately, Dean had clicked some boring documentary about the Bermuda Triangle.

 _Just my luck_ , Dean thought. _I’m gonna end up putting myself to sleep._

But then, only fifteen minutes in, Cas did something that completely threw him for a loop.

Castiel leaned forward to set his glass down on the table. Dean just assumed he was going to use the restroom or something once he stood up, so the younger man thought nothing of it.

That is until his partner threw his leg across both of Dean’s and he suddenly had a lapful of Cas.

“This movie is uninteresting,” Castiel stated simply as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean grinned wolfishly as he set his hands on his partner’s waist, some of his fingers coming into contact with exposed flesh from where Cas’ shirt rode up. “Regretting staying in then?” Dean asked with a smirk, knowing full well that Cas wasn’t regretting anything.

Cas leaned in closer, his lips ghosting along Dean’s, “Not at all.” He pressed a relatively chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. The light-haired man answered that by sliding his arm around the other man's waist and bringing the other arm up so that his hand was on the back of his neck. He pulled him in close and deep, earning an appreciative moan from Cas, who dug his hands gently into the short, blonde hair. He coaxed his tongue into Cas’ mouth, who groaned as Dean explored the flavors that rested within. It was then that he felt something poking into his abdomen.

Dean and Cas had never gotten much farther than this in the two months that they had been together. When they said they wanted to take things slow, they meant it. Dean’s been ready for this for a while, but he wasn’t sure if his partner was. He always let the other man initiate anything they did, but only because he cared about Cas’ needs over his own. It should’ve scared him how much he cared about him, but it didn’t. Castiel was perfect.

Dean decided to move his hips a bit as he kissed the column of Castiel’s throat to give him some friction, which caused a whine to slip out of the dark-haired man’s mouth, “Dean…”

Castiel ground his hips down onto Dean’s lap, punching a moan out of him as well. “Cas, do you want to do this?” Dean managed to get out as Cas kept up his assault on his crotch. He let his head fall on the back of the couch as he gripped the other man’s hips and ground his slowly hardening dick against his ass.

“God yes,” Cas bit out, looking down at his partner with hooded eyes. He gripped Dean’s wrist and dragged him up as he himself stood, trying to get to his bedroom as quick as possible. Dean laughed as the older man led him down the hallway to his room. He reached over and gripped Castiel’s hips halfway down the hall and kissed the back of his neck.

Cas looked over his shoulder, smiled and opened the door to Dean's bedroom, ushering him inside and taking his shirt off in the process.

They took their time kissing each other, undressing each other, marveling at the other’s body as they lay naked on the bed, Cas on his back with Dean between his legs. He grinded his cock against Cas’, but he kept it gentle. He was not about to ruin this moment with thoughts of the rough sex scenarios he had planned out for three months now.

“You’re beautiful,” Dean panted into the sensitive skin behind the other man’s ear. He wanted to bite him there, leave a mark, but he contained himself. Dean was okay with marks, but he never left any on his lover. He was a respectful lover in that sense, and he prided himself on his strong values on consent.

Cas shivered. He stretched out from under Dean and reached into the first drawer of his lover’s night stand, grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube.

“I want you inside of me,” Cas whispered into Dean’s neck. He groaned and grabbed the lube from Castiel, coating his fingers generously. He spread the older man’s legs a bit wider and began spreading lube around his entrance. With his other hand, Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’ cock and gave him a few easy strokes to help loosen him. He had an abundance of urges he wanted to fulfill, but he wanted to make this the best he could for his lover, so he stuck with gentle and simple.

He looked at Cas' face to analyze any discomfort as he worked the first finger slowly. He eased the digit in and out until the blue-eyed man told him he was okay. instead of adding another finger, he crooked the one already inside of Cas and searched for his prostate. When he located the slight bump, he rubbed it, causing the dark-haired man to moan incredibly loud.

Dean chuckled before he eventually added another, repeating the process until he had four fingers going in and out of Castiel easily. Dean was no small man, so he wanted to make sure his partner was well prepared, scissoring the digits sheathed inside him.

Cas was moaning restlessly as a particular brush of fingers rubbed his prostate, “Please, Dean.”

That was all the encouraging Dean needed and his removed his fingers gently from Cas’ stretched entrance. He rolled the condom on, poured lube onto his member, and lined himself up with the loosened entrance presented to him. _God what I could do this hole…_

He shook those thoughts as he entwined his hands with Cas’ and raised them above his head on the bed before slowly thrusting into him.

Castiel groaned low in his throat and threw his head back, which Dean replied to by kissing his exposed flesh before him. Once he was fully sheathed, he stopped to ask, “Okay Cas?”

“Dean,” Cas panted and wriggled his hips. Dean took that as the affirmative and started to thrust, slow with easy strokes at first and then with gained speed. Dean kept himself in check so that he didn’t thrust too hard, but damn was it tempting. Cas’ ass was just clenching him so tight.

Every moan was punched out of Cas as the younger man thrust into him. He never thought that prolonged eye contact would be so sexy, but with Cas it was something other worldly, especially with the delicious sounds he was making. He felt himself getting close fairly quickly, and by the way the blue-eyed man was tightening around him, he could guess he was close too. Dean grunted as he let go of one of Cas’ hands to reach between them and grabbed his partner’s neglected cock, pumping his orgasm out of him.

“Dean!” Cas cried out as his orgasm built. Within seconds, he was cumming, with Dean only a few thrusts behind him before he came as well, filling the condom.

Castiel put his free hand on the back of Dean’s neck and dragged him down for a languid kiss. They broke apart after a few seconds, feeling the post-sex haze set in, and Dean fell off onto the bed beside Cas as they basked in the afterglow.

After about five minutes of laying there and kissing a tired Cas, Dean got up to toss the condom in the trash. He left to get a rag from the bathroom to wash the dried semen off of his lover’s stomach.

When they were both clean, Dean tossed the rag into the clothes bin in the corner. He climbed back into his bed and pulled his wiped out boyfriend into his arms.

“That was amazing, babe,” Cas mumbled half-asleep into the side of Dean’s neck. He chuckled and rubbed a hand down the older man’s back before kissing him on the forehead.

In no time, Cas was gently snoring against Dean. He found it endearing, smiling to himself, but it made him think. This sex was pretty average sex. Mind-blowing average sex, but still average. If this tired Cas out, there was no way he’d be okay with so of the not-so-vanilla things that Dean liked. The younger man sighed as he came to terms with just having to settle for vanilla sex. And after that session with Cas, that wouldn't be a problem at least.


	5. The Real First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Church gets set on the back burner when Cas' dirty secret literally falls out of the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a big thanks to my betas [Sarah](http://aranellissesul.tumblr.com/) and [Celia](http://bambiarafangirl.tumblr.com/). They literally made this chapter prefect. Thanks guys.
> 
> Also, there is no excuse for how late this is. I'm sorry.

For the next few weeks, Dean and Cas just stuck with plain sex. It was amazing sex sure, but nothing risque like Dean preferred. But Cas was happy, so things were fine. If it isn’t broke, why should he fix it?

They continued to have date nights, but they weren’t really scheduled anymore. Whenever they wanted to see each other, they saw each other. Whenever they wanted to have sex, they had sex. They had even decided to go get tested together at the clinic so they could stop wasting money on condoms. They had been blowing through box after box after all. The workers at the gas station eventually started addressing them by name.

Cas still pestered Dean about the black trunk that he always went to great lengths to hide, but he had become a pro in distracting Cas; he wasn’t above using sex as a diversion technique.

It was Sunday morning in Cas’ apartment bedroom, and both Dean and Cas were preparing to go to Pastor Benny’s Sunday sermon. With their relationship settling, it had become ritual for Dean to spend the night every Saturday at Cas’ and go together to church the next morning.

Thing was, sometimes Dean forgot to pack everything he needed to look presentable at church. He wasn’t able to get to Cas’ until late Saturday night, and ended up just heading straight over after his shift at the garage. Wearing grease covered jeans and an old t-shirt was not an option for going to church. He groaned and turned to the bathroom.

“Hey Cas!” Dean called back to the man brushing his teeth. “Do you have something for me to wear?”

“Take whatever you want,” The other man replied around a mouth full of toothpaste.

He started tearing through Castiel’s dresser with no results. Dean tried to look halfway decent for sermons, but it seemed Cas didn’t keep anything like that in his dresser. After scouring the drawers, Dean turned towards the far side of Castiel’s room, heading for his closet.

As Dean open the door, Cas ran out of the bathroom, “Dean, wait! Don’t-!”

Dean gaped into the closet, stunned into silence.

Cas was at his side, frozen.

There sitting in the closet was a brand new sex machine, still in the box.

Dean’s mind was struggling to keep up with what it was trying to process. Cas, god-worshiping, innocent, librarian Cas, had the sex machine Dean had been saving up to get for months sitting in his closet.

Cas let out a shaky exhale, “Dean, that isn’t what it looks-”

“Shh!” Dean held a hand up to silence his boyfriend. He still needed a moment to get over the initial shock.

_Okay, so Cas has a sex machine in his closet. Which is in his own bedroom no one has access to except him. There’s a sex machine in his house._ “This is yours.” It wasn’t a question.

“I don’t… I mean… yes,” Cas admitted reluctantly. “I understand if that is unusual to you or makes you uncomfortable.”

Dean contemplated this. Maybe Cas just really wanted a sex machine. A high-class, expensive as all hell sex machine. That’s not bad at all, not compared to the things under Dean’s bed, but this was in no way a good segway for telling Cas of his kinky preferences. A sex machine was hardly a scratch on what Dean owned, and the chances that Cas would want to see what Dean had were slim. Though it still hurt a bit. Why would Cas need a machine to have sex when he had a perfectly capable boyfriend a phone call away? He tried not to show the slight hurt on his face as he tried to brush of the presence of the machine in general.

“It’s fine. We’ll just forget about it,” Dean turned to smile at Cas, who smiled awkwardly in return.

Not one to linger in the moment, Dean reached into the closet to grab a shirt, “Alright, let’s hurry up. I’d rather not get an earful from Mrs. Harvelle for skipping on church.”

As Dean pulled a shirt down, it snagged on a large cardboard box, dragging it off the shelf as well. Cas rushed forward to grab it, but not before some of its contents could spill out onto the floor.

Okay, Dean couldn’t not read into this.

First off, Cas had more dildos and vibrators than Dean could imagine, of all shapes and sizes. His collection probably doubled what Dean had. Cas also had three different harnesses meant to be used as strap-ons. From the looks of it, his boyfriend was a fan of double penetration.

Along with his massive collection of sex toys were an array of condoms, lubricants, cockrings, panties, fuzzy handcuffs, and a mixed assortment of multi-purpose leather straps. And that’s just what’s fallen out of the box. He could only imagine what still sat inside.

“Dean, wait, before you say anything, can I… Why are you laughing?”

Dean was hunched over himself with laughter, one hand on the closet door and the other on his stomach with Cas’ shirt in his grasp.

“I don’t see how this is funny,” Cas murmured, embarrassed.

Dean turned, dropping the shirt and grabbing Cas’ face between his hands. He kissed him all over his face, causing Cas to giggle, “What? What is it?”

The younger man stopped his ministrations to rest his forehead against his boyfriend’s, stroking his jaw affectionately, “You’re not the only one with a big box of kinky secrets, Cas.”

Castiel squinted at him in confusion before it dawned on him, “Your black trunk?”

“My black trunk,” Dean grinned.

“I thought you would think I was strange if I told you how many sex toys I had!”

Dean laughed as he stroked Cas’ face, “How many _do_ you have?”

“I’m not sure,” Cas contemplated for a second. “Somewhere in the low hundreds.”

The blonde gaped, and Cas laughed into the kiss he planted on Dean, accidentally muffling the words that came out of his mouth.

Cas broke away, “What’d you say?”

Dean smiled and glanced at the ground before looking back up sheepishly, “I said I love you, Cas.”

The man smiled so wide the corner of his eyes crinkled and his gums showed, “I love you, too, Dean.”

The younger man grinned back, “How ‘bout we christen in that machine of yours? I see it’s still in the box.”

“Well, I met this great man at church, so I never needed to open it. I bought it months ago.”

Dean smirked, “Good to know. I was starting to get jealous of it.”

Cas laughed as Dean guided him to the bed, “Dean, we can’t. We have church.”

“I don’t think missing one sermon will kill us. Though Mrs. Harvelle might.”

*****

With it decided that they weren’t going to make an appearance at the chapel, it took them no time to get undressed after a heated make out session, excitement thrumming throughout the room. Cas put the machine together in what Dean had to believe was record time while he himself selected some toys for them to use. The box contained every type of sex toy Dean had ever heard of. His boyfriend was obviously not new to kinky sex.

Once the machine was set up, Castiel crawled up behind a naked Dean rummaging through the box for some toys to use. Cas pressed himself against his back, kissing his way up his neck. Dean shivered and leaned back against Cas. The older man rubbed his hands down Dean's abdomen towards his half hard cock. He turned his head to coax his tongue into Cas' mouth, making the other man moan.

Dean broke away, crawling a few feet across the floor with the toys he selected in hand, and presented his ass to Castiel on hands and knees, "Wanna prep me, big boy?"

Cas growled and grabbed a bottle of lube from the box, moving to sit behind where Dean had his hips up and waiting. He rubbed his palms over Dean's ass before giving a few chaste kisses to the firm globes. Dean gasped a wriggled his hips until Cas steadied him.

"Just hurry and prep me," Dean said in a breathy tone. "I want this." He reached back with one arm, handing Cas one of his more girth-generous vibrators.

Cas smiled and sat the vibrator down at his side. When they weren’t in such a hurry, he'd have to delve into rimming Dean. He coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube, then added another glob onto Dean's puckered hole.

He rubbed his first finger around Dean's entrance and stroked his cock, making him relax under the ministrations. Cas breached him with his index finger, wiggling halfway in before pulling out. He repeated the process until he was able to work his finger in the whole way, Dean moaning in pleasure.

Castiel groaned as he watched his finger sink into Dean. He was steadily rocking his hips back into Cas' fingers, fucking himself. Cas dropped Dean's cock to grab his own as he stretched his lover, adding a second finger.

“Ugh, Cas,” Dean moaned, stilling his hips as Cas worked him loose. One particular jab of his fingers nailed his prostate, the blonde releasing a mantra of praises.

“Cas…” Dean moaned as his boyfriend spread him open on now three fingers. He fell to his stomach on the soft, plush carpet of the floor, arms tired with the weight of holding himself up.

A little rugburn never killed anybody, but it was still a bitch, and Dean was grateful for such soft carpeting. The only reason he hadn’t protested the floor at all was that glorious machine sitting behind Castiel, both looking like something straight from his wildest wet dreams.

Cas continued to relish in the other man’s groans, focusing on his fingers sinking into Dean with an intense look of lust in his eyes. The vibrator Dean had picked for himself was especially thick as it rested at Castiel’s knee.

This thought prompted Castiel to curl his fingers into Dean’s prostate once before adding a fourth finger, stroking Dean’s length with a maddeningly slow pace.

“Cas, please! Its okay, just do it!” Dean cried as Cas rubbed his prostate once again. He took pity on his writhing boyfriend, pulling out his digits gently and stroking his ass affectionately. Dean canted his hips in invitation, spreading his legs and arching his back in the process. Cas had never seen anything so enticing.

He grabbed the toy Dean selected and coated in generously in lube. He caught Dean giving a slight shiver in delight as he looked over shoulder at Cas handling the vibrator. He smiled and leaned over Dean’s body to place a lingering kiss on his lips. When they broke, Dean mumbled, “Love you.”

Cas grinned and sat on his heels, rubbing the toy over Dean’s entrance, “Love you too. God you look so beautiful like this.” He slid his hands over Dean’s ass, worshiping the firm muscles.

He pushed the toy past the blonde’s entrance, reveling in the long moan it pushed out of Dean before drawing the vibrator out fully and shoving it back in quickly. The toy wasn’t even on yet, and Dean was losing his mind. Cas twisted a dial at the end of the shaft, kicking the vibrations into motion.

Whilst it was something Dean would later deny, he started whimpering, begging Cas to turn it up. His boyfriend immediately complied, twisting the dial two more notches and angling the toy straight into Dean’s prostate. Cas reached in between Dean’s legs once more to fondle his balls, causing him to squirm under the ministrations before he took his hand away.

“Cas, slow down or I’m gonna lose it,” Dean said, following in a loud groan. Cas turned the dial to the final notch, sitting back to stroke himself to the sight of Dean impaled on one his vibrators. Castiel groaned, and forced himself to stop touching himself to Dean’s exaltations of pleasure. He didn’t want to cum too early, and he hoped to draw this out for a bit yet.

Dean’s cries were reaching an absurd decibel level, “Cas, I can’t! I’m gonna cum!”

Dean gripped the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm, but the vibrator was still buzzing at full speed. Cas got the memo and turned the toy off, pulling it out gingerly from between Dean’s cheeks.

Dean collapsed from the pleasure, trying to regain his composure.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked, gripping his own cock to stop from cumming at the sight of Dean’s thighs slick and shiny from the lube.

Dean laughed lightly as he flipped on to his back and sat up, breathing heavily, “I’m fantastic. How ‘bout we get to your dream machine over there?” He inclined his head to the sex machine sitting behind Cas on the floor at the foot of his bed.

Cas grinned mischievously at him, “Me first!”

Dean snorted in disagreement, “No fair! I’ll Rock, Paper, Scissors you for it?”

Cas gave him an incredulous look, “Really Dean?”

Dean’s only response was to stick his fist into his other palm, clearly waiting for Cas to do the same. The dark haired man huffed playfully and smiled as he mirrored Dean’s hands. They pounded their fists into their hands three times before Dean drew scissors and Cas drew paper.

Cas groaned, but he didn’t look all that disappointed.

“Yes!” Dean leaned forward and crawled around Cas to get to the contraption. Castiel laughed and gave a playful smack to Dean’s ass, one with a little more force than he originally thought. Dean froze and let out a strangled moan at the contact before he buried his face, not wanting Castiel to see the scarlet color that manifested there.

“Hmm,” Cas hummed as he stroked Dean’s ass. “I take it you like spanking then? I’ll have to remember that.”

Dean laughed off his momentary embarrassment, winking at Cas. The blonde grabbed the controller and dildo attachment for the machine, along with a little surprise for Cas. The dildo attachment was about the size of the vibrator Dean had just had inside him, so he was plenty loose enough to take this next. The excitement was buzzing under his skin like an undercurrent of electricity as he fastened the dildo onto the rod. From what the website said, this thing could thrust at 300 strokes per minute, and damn if Dean didn’t want to feel that like, yesterday.

Castiel reached up onto the bed and pulled down two of the four the pillows he had so his boyfriend could elevate his ass upwards toward the machine. He crawled over and helped Dean set up, lubing up the dildo that would soon be plunging into him. He lined it up to Dean’s entranced as he gave his own cock a few strokes, “When you’re ready, push the button once, Dean.”

Dean did as was directed and groaned as the toy breached him, wriggling his hip to get closer to the machine before setting it to a low thrust level with the controller in his hand. He looked over at his boyfriend kneeling next to him stroking himself and smiled, “Hey, Cas?”

Cas lifted his lust-filled eyes to Dean’s face and grunted his acknowledgement.

“Ride my face.”

Castiel couldn’t straddle Dean’s face fast enough. He swung his leg over Dean, facing the machine so he could watch it pound his lover’s ass. With Cas situated on his face, Dean gave his boyfriend’s hole a few kitten licks before swiping his tongue in a few broad strips over the whole entrance. Dean turned the machine up a few notches, the dildo fucking him with a steady pace. A pace which Castiel matched as he gripped his cock and started grinding onto Dean’s tongue.

Dean eagerly moaned from both the machine’s thrusting and Cas’ gyrating hips. He heard Castiel groaning above him, a babble of murmured words.

“Ugh, Dean, you’re so good. Your mouth is so good, I always imagined it’d be this amazing. Oh God…”

Dean’s never heard Castiel blasphemy, believing his God-fearing partner wasn’t even able. The knowledge that Dean’s actions were causing Cas to do things out of character spurred him on, thrusting his tongue into his slowly-loosening ass.

Dean grabbed the lube at his side as he placed one hand between the dark-haired man’s shoulder blades, silently telling him to lean forward. Cas complied, still grinding onto Dean’s tongue. He reached into Dean’s hand sneakily and turned the machine a little higher, making the dildo slam into Dean’s prostate roughly.

Dean wasn’t expecting a sudden increase of force. He fumbled with the lube he was coating his fingers with and whimpered, concentration momentarily disrupted. He got back to his task after he stopped seeing stars and pushed Cas forward so he could pull his mouth away, “God, Cas, turn around. I want you to put your balls in my mouth.”

Dean had gained a fascination with them over the past few weeks. He never thought he’d call another man’s balls perfect, but Cas was an exception. They were the perfect size, and not that it mattered to Dean, but Cas liked to shave them clean. He still kept the hair at the base of his dick, but his balls were baby smooth, and Dean was obsessed with them.

Castiel quickly complied, turning around over Dean’s face and lowering his balls into the awaiting mouth. Dean’s groaning reached new heights, causing Cas to moan himself, “Oh, Dean. You’re so perfect. God.”

Dean sucked Cas’ balls with vigor, struggling to fit them both into his mouth together. Dean looked up at his boyfriend as he rubbed the first finger against entrance, only to see Cas gazing down at him with lust blown eyes. With the eye contact and finger starting to breach him, Castiel groaned long and loud.

He was still a little loose from their session the night before, so Dean had little trouble pushing the first finger into Cas. Dean adjusted his hips slightly, causing the machine to pound into his prostate from a new angle. He was literally seconds away from coming.

Cas noticed Dean going slack-jawed, close to coming. Cas couldn’t let that happen just yet. He reached back and gripped the base of Dean’s cock, making him squirm. Dean furrowed his brow and whined. He was so close.

“You’re coming in my ass and that’s final,” the dark-haired man declared.

Dean groaned and worked a second finger into Cas, purposely stabbing his prostate in revenge. Castiel groaned in his gravelly tone, making Dean shake to his very core.

Cas kept his grip on Dean’s cock persistent, the machine still jack-hammering into Dean’s ass. He was going to lose his mind. He scissored his fingers roughly, but Cas wasn’t complaining. From the noises he was making, he was loving it just as much as Dean was.

The blonde reached for the toy he shoved under his back to keep as a surprise from Cas and lubed it up one-handedly out of his eye line. _I should get a trophy for this._

He slowly removed his fingers and rubbed the prostate stimulator against Cas’ entrance. He furrowed his brow in confusion and turned to look over his shoulder. Before he could see what was being rubbed against him, Dean shoved the stimulator in until it was nestled perfectly against Cas’ prostate, the outer half of it pressed against his perineum.

Castiel borderline screamed and writhed his hips, causing the toy to ground into his prostate. It was Dean’s turn to grip the other man’s cock to prevent an early release. Dean reinforced his attention to Cas’ balls, sucking them, caressing them with his tongue.

“I… call that one… Mr. Magic,” Cas panted. Dean gave a breathless laugh and then continued lavish the man above him.

For what seemed like hours, though realistically was only a few minutes, the only thing the men could feel and hear were each other. The sounds of their sex filled the room along with the steady hum of the sex machine fucking Dean inches within his life. His body was in a state of pleasure-pain, not knowing what to do with itself.

Cas looked as though he was beginning to feel those effects as well. He glanced down at Dean and managed to gasp out, “Please, I want to you in me. Now Dean.”

Dean pulled his mouth free and abortively nodded. He reached for the controller that had long since left his grip and turned the machine down until it was off; Cas let go of Dean’s erection and slowly removed the stimulator from his ass. Dean didn’t release the other man’s cock until the stimulator was gone.

“Oh god. I was not expecting that,” Cas stated with a breathless rasp. He swung his body off of Dean and crawled on wobbly knees up onto his bed. He canted his hips up, waiting for Dean to fuck him on all fours.

Once Dean had regained his bearings somewhat, he crawled up with him and kissed him between the shoulder blades, “Good.”

He lined himself up and thrust into Cas in with one defined stroke, making them both pant. The overstimulation was fading, but they knew they were both way too close to go for long. Dean gripped Castiel’s hip and pounded him with all the force he could muster, the headboard banging with every thrust. Cas moaned more vocally than Dean had ever heard, and the dirty mouth on him was a surprise, too.

“Yeah, Dean. Fuck my ass. Harder, god. You’ve got such a great cock. You’re splitting me open,” the litany went on and on, spurring Dean to grip Castiel hard and give him what he wanted.

Dean could feel his orgasm building low in his gut. He reached up and gripped his hand through Cas’ hair, yanking roughly and pulling him up so his back was to Dean’s chest.

“Like that, baby?” Dean questioned with the slap of skin on skin.

Cas moaned and reached back, gripping Dean’s ass in each hand, “Cum in my ass, babe.”

Dean’s hand grasped Cas’ cock as he came in him, moaning through his release. He felt Cas shudder and scream his release, his cum coating Dean’s hand.

As all of their energy had just been fucked out of them, Dean and Cas fell onto the bed, breathing heavily. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that either of them said anything.

“Wow… That was everything I imagined,” Cas turned his head to look at the blonde beauty laying in his bed.

“You imagined that?” Dean asked, smiling back.

“Not that exactly, but yes. I was eventually going to integrate you into my tastes bit by bit. Corrupt you, if you will.”

At that omission, Dean gave a full-hearted laugh and flipped his body so his face was nestled in Cas’ neck, pulling the blanket on his bed over them. For once, he didn’t really mind the unpleasant feeling of the cum drying between them. It’d no doubt be annoying later, but he was just too tired to do anything about it. He smiled and replied, “Sneaky bastard. Didn’t expect me to match you one for one, huh?”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, “Not at all. I thought you were keeping severed heads in the trunk of yours. It was starting to make me nervous.”

Dean chuckled and lifted his head to place a chaste kiss on his lover, “No, but I did name a dildo after you.”

Cas chuckled in turn, but his eyes were barely staying open as he said, “After we sleep off the best sex I’ve ever had, I want you to tell me every amazing sex experience you’ve ever had.”

Dean smiled and closed his eyes as well, “Ditto.”

And there, tangled in each other’s arms, clothes and used sex toys strewn across the room, they fell asleep, lulled by the feeling of the sex haze as well as their love and acceptance for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is just the epilogue, just some blasphemous church sex. I have some PWP works that I'm working on at the moment. Check my tumblr for updates at [cashmoneycas](http://cashmoneycas.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [Caswearshoodies](http://caswearshoodies.tumblr.com) and [Cashmoneycas](http://cashmoneycas.tumblr.com) for more updates! Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
